War of the Red Plains
War of the Red Plains can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have a and are at least level 150. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it ends up in failure. = Basic information = Use this text string to post kills needed in monster chat: * 1 Epic 3.8K Soldiers, 2 Epic 7.6K Soldiers, 3 Epic >25.3K Soldiers, Legendary 27.5K Soldiers Participants: up to 135 people total, with the following distribution: *45 people levels 150+ *30 people levels 100-149 *30 people levels 50-99 *30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class System. = Additional Information = Ratio Damage dealt / Soldiers killed Smite Attack: x,yyy damage = x soldiers killed + yy,y% chance of a soldier being killed. 1,000 damage = 1 soldier killed. 5,530 damage = 5 soldiers killed and a 53% chance of an additional kill. Tactics Attack: x,yyy damage = x soldiers killed ("y" is not taken into account) 1,000 damage = 1 soldier killed. 5,530 damage = 5 soldiers killed. The amount of damage dealt is different with Smite than Tactics. Tactics used to be better choice, but lately Smite seems to deal more damage (unless your Attack is below breakpoint) Tactics This is the first battle that offers a third option for fighting against "Monster"; it uses stamina in the same amount than regular attacks. When using Tactics you will attack with your War Council. Tha amount of members available to fight in your War Council depends on the status of the Health bar: from 1 member when it is empty or close to empty to all 7 when it is maxed or close to maximum. From left to right, if you/your General wins their individual fight, you will deal X% bonus damage above and beyond a minimum baseline amount: * +12% (Party Health >= 75% ) * +18% (Party Health >= 45% ) * +17% (Party Health >= 15% ) * +10% (Party Health > 0% ) * +15% (Party Health >= 30% ) * +20% (Party Health >= 60% ) * +8% (Party Health >= 90% ) Tactics is not available for iOS players. 'Possible enemies' |- | |} [[Siege Weapons|'Siege weapons']] Click counts on 4 & 5 are not confirmed. 'Lore' Rewards while fighting War of the Red Plains When attacking, using a 5 stamina attack as a baseline: *4-18 experience (Can be doubled) *0-400,000 gold (Depends on land owned, can be doubled) *0-2 Demi-points (Ambrosia, Malekus, or Azeron) When using your energy, using a 10 energy action as a baseline: *10-18 experience (Can be doubled) *0-400,000 gold (Depends on land owned, can be doubled) *0-2 Demi-points (Corvintheus, or Aurora) Rewards after fighting War of the Red Plains Loot thresholds for 95%: *' ': 1 - 3,800 (starts at 1,300), 2 - 7,600 (starts at 2,300), 3 - 25,300 (starts at 4,100) Please note we are talking about 95% threshold instead of 99%, as there are lots of results in the spreadsheet with 0 or 1 Epic drops after dealing a lot of damage. We need more data. *' ': 1 - 27,500 (starts at 5,100) Chances for Legendary, obsolete but helpful: 0 - 4,999 = 0.00% 5,000 - 6,999 = 12.02% 7,000 - 7,999 = 15.23% 8,000 - 8,999 = 18.87% 9,000 - 10,999 = 27.68% 11,000 - 14,999 = 34.16% 15,000 - 19,999 = 57.58% 20,000 - 24,999 = 77.78% 25,000 - 25,499 = 96.04% 25,500 - > = 98.00% 70.80% Orc Champion 11.76% Plate of the Ages 10.08% Nether Soulstone 7.35% Crystal 'Alchemy' * (Glove: 16 Attack, 16 Defense). Needs: ** x1 ** x1 (from Lotus) * (Hero: Attack: 15, Defense: 15, Balanced). Needs: ** x1 ** x1 ** x1 Item Archives * Relic item archive: ** x5: +3 Attack each ** x5: +6 Attack ***Set 1, along with and x3 * Adversary item archive: ** x3: +3 Attack each ** x2: +5 Attack (Set 2, along with Lotus Ravenmoore) [[Monster Achievements|'Achievements']] *Gold Medal: 8,000 killed soldiers, pure damage, in less than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) 'Notes' *Introduced: June 23, 2010 *Tactics and Smite are different attacks and deal different damage to the monster and to the health bar; chose carefully which one fits you best. *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters